<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers by Aquadextrous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113096">Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous'>Aquadextrous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang is feeling down about Kaizo. Petir helps him understand why Kaizo did what he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fang/Boboiboy Petir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my take after the events of BBB Galaxy ep 14. Y'know, when Halilintar first appeared? Squee Hali is so handsome and scary brr I shiver just thinking about him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fang sighed heavily as he ate his Red Carrot Donut. Seeing as even his favorite food couldn't cheer him up, it was harboring on a big problem that might affect his performance in TAPOPS. He couldn't allow that. There were people relying on him and who needed help.</p><p>He knew why he was feeling down, though. It nagged at his mind, clawed at his heart, begged to be noticed. If he didn't tell someone soon or do something about it, he'd surely blow.</p><p>The grip on his treat tightened, another sigh escaping him.</p><p>His elbow was propped on the table, deciding to look around the cafeteria as various aliens chattered about, walking, enjoying their food, talking with their mates. Their lives must be worry-free, if their smiles were any indication.</p><p>He inhaled deeply, and released the breath through his nose the moment a figure clad in yellow occupied the seat across from him.</p><p>It was Boboiboy Petir.</p><p>"If I see you sigh one more time I'm eating that donut for myself. Api is hungry too, so I might consider giving it to him instead."</p><p>So Boboiboy split? That was random. Usually he did it during missions, especially when the situation called for it. It wasn't everyday he just split for no reason. Maybe he was feeling under the weather as well.</p><p>But they had just come from the fight with Jugglenaut. Surely he would be resting?</p><p>Petir's statement rang in his head but he sighed again. Usually Boboiboy Petir was all bark and no bite, which was true seeing as he didn't snatch the donut from his hand, only looking at him with unreadable eyes.</p><p>"How are you?" he asked instead, taking another bite. Petir was the one that dealt with the most damage, Boboiboy transforming multiple times into his second-tier form Halilintar even when Ochobot heeded that it was dangerous. Still, Boboiboy was a stubborn kid. He'd do anything to protect the ones dear to him.</p><p>Petir shrugged, extending an arm and flexing his fingers.</p><p>"I'm fine. Tanah did tell me to rest and lie down but I was hungry. Then I saw your brooding figure and decided to be a pest. Tanah might kill me but whatever. He's too busy dealing with Api anyway."</p><p>Ohh so the split consisted of Tanah, Petir, and Api. Hmm that was an odd combination. But then again he'd seen odder things throughout his life.</p><p>"So what's up buttercup? You care to tell me what's got you sighing for the millionth time?"</p><p>He really didn't look like it but Petir was an observant individual. He was silent and obedient, only choosing to talk whenever it was needed. How perceptive of him to see something was bothering Fang. And how idiotic of him to think that Fang would actually share.</p><p>"It's nothing. One of my moments again."</p><p>Petir raised an eyebrow, obviously disbelieving.</p><p>"I'd probably leave you be but I think this is more than just a petty tantrum." Fang glared at him, but Petir just shrugged. Even a hostile look wouldn't make him back down.</p><p>Was it even worth it? To tell him?</p><p>His thoughts wouldn't leave him alone so he guessed it wouldn't hurt.</p><p>He gave Petir a meaningful look.</p><p>"You must never tell anyone else, you hear me?"</p><p>"Yes understood," he said with a nod. Then his eyes hardened as he added, "Don't take me for a simpleton. I know this is something private."</p><p>Well he did have a point. Angin or Api couldn't keep secrets. It's not that they actively want to make Fang miserable. It's just that they think it's helpful, not knowing that it would only make him close in on himself.</p><p>Fang's gaze went down to the table, his free finger circling around a spot as he mulled over his thoughts, trying to arrange them on how to best word what he was feeling. He'd never been good with those anyway. He didn't need to watch his words before.</p><p>"You know how Captain told us all to stay out of the fight?" He looked to his companion, who nodded silently. "You know how he got mad specifically at me when I tried to help him?"</p><p>Petir nodded again, lips pursed and eyes serious.</p><p>Fang let out another sigh to dispel the negative emotions. He'd been sighing a lot it didn't even do anything to help his raging thoughts.</p><p>"I disobeyed him because I wanted to help him. I never wanted to be a burden." His brows furrow as more and more feelings bubble up his gut, wanting to be released. Fang's hand that wasn't occupied with the donut clenched, Petir's eyes momentarily flitting to it before focusing again on Fang's face. "He was in trouble. He was about to be crushed by Jugglenaut, Boboiboy! I couldn't let that happen."</p><p>His stomach sank at the memory of Jugglenaut's huge fist ready to strike, Kaizo in his last energy barrier. There was the sinking feeling of being helpless, of not being able to do anything but stand there. Fang thought he was fearless, Boboiboy's rising popularity the only thing to worry about. He usually didn't find reason to worry over his older brother, as he was fully capable of defending himself. Heck, he wasn't the Legendary Space Rebel for nothing.</p><p>But that fight with Jugglenaut, it was unlike anything else he'd ever seen! Fang couldn't calm down even after the fight. It was in a constant loop in his head.</p><p>Fang finished his donut by shoving it in his mouth, chewing noisily with his eyebrows still furrowed in anger and thought. All the while, Petir rested his elbows on the table, quiet and not lashing out. It unnerved Fang a little how attentive he was but he was still churning and shaking with mixed emotions.</p><p>He sighed for the umpteenth time.</p><p>"Ever since, he's been hard on me. When we train, he's still a captain and I don't see my brother. I know it's petty to think about but honestly sometimes I wish we'd spend time together. Not as captain and lance corporal but like brothers. I don't even remember the last time he smiled not because of a mission accomplished. Heck, why is he like that?"</p><p>Saying it out loud was harder than he thought.</p><p>Admittedly though, he felt a whole lot better. It was as if the weight on his shoulders was lifted.</p><p>He looked to Petir, who had been eerily silent the whole time he ranted. Was he not listening the whole time?! Oh that's it he's going to get up and leave, train until his lungs burn and his muscles ache with the need to rest. He shouldn't have talked in the first place.</p><p>"Have you ever thought to be in your brother's shoes?" Petir then asked, bored gaze gazing into Fang that made him pause.</p><p>Fang narrowed his eyes in confusion, settling more comfortably in his seat.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Petir sighed, bowing his head so the bill of his cap obscured the expression in his eyes.</p><p>He looked up again, though he didn't meet his eye.</p><p>"It was his way of protecting you, dummy."</p><p>At that, Fang felt his brain short-circuit and his heart stop.</p><p>
  <i>Protecting him?</i>
</p><p>Petir released an annoyed sigh then at seeing the utter confusion on his friend's face.</p><p>"Captain Kaizo is distant from you not because he has no use for you or because he doesn't see a reason to be close to you, but it's his way of protecting you from evil. He has a reputation to uphold, thus enemies nearby would find a way to break him."</p><p>Fang scowled, his arms crossing over his chest in a defensive manner.</p><p>"So you're saying I'm a burden to him, is that it?"</p><p>Petir's scowl deepened.</p><p>"No idiot. As much as possible he wants you safe and out of harm's way. He believes in your abilities but of course seeing as you're his younger brother, he wants to shield you from even more danger he knows you can't handle."</p><p>Fang sat there, mulling it over. Well in a different perspective Petir did have a valid point.</p><p>"Let me give you a concrete example so you won't doubt him anymore."</p><p>The shadow manipulator locked eyes with the lightning elemental, nodding silently.</p><p>"He transferred his last energy barrier to you when Jugglenaut made to punch you. It was subtle, missed by someone who wasn't looking closely, but to me it spoke a lot. And what does he call you?"</p><p>His cheeks reddened at that, his arms tightening along his torso.</p><p>"Pang," he muttered.</p><p>Petir snickered, Fang exploding then and shouting, "It wasn't on purpose! I was a baby, of course I couldn't say the letter 'F' correctly!"</p><p>"That's his pet name for you," Petir continued nonetheless, halting the other boy at his spluttering. "It's his way of showing affection." </p><p>At that Fang's lips finally sealed itself together, his mind working on overdrive as he thought back to the little things Kaizo did, however small. Initially he often got furious and embarrassed whenever Kaizo called him 'Pang'. He didn't give it much thought until Petir mentioned it was how he showed affection. Sometimes he pat his head, Fang usually carding his fingers through his hair to fix it so as to look presentable. Looking at it in a deeper sense, it must be his older brother's excuse to touch him, however briefly.</p><p>Enlightened, he met eyes again with Petir, who had a winning smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Convinced now?"</p><p>"Yeah," he answered grudgingly. But then a thought crossed him and so he voiced it out. "How do you know so much about this?"</p><p>At that, one of Petir's hands came up to rub the back of his neck, avoiding Fang's questioning gaze.</p><p>If Fang looked closer Petir's actions were bordering on embarrassed. He grinned cheekily.</p><p>"C'mon you can't hide it forever, Boboiboy. I shared my story so you should spill too. What're friends for?"</p><p>"Ugh shut up you annoying popularity freak!" Petir said loudly then, slamming his hands on the table. After that, he calmed down considerably and looked sideways, a small pout on his lips. After a beat of silence he finally said, "Kaizo's view on you is the same as my view with the other elementals."</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Well that was new. But it made sense.</p><p>Petir chose then to lock gazes with him, a little blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"I hate seeing them hurt or overworked. I don't want any of them dealing with such pain so I jump in to receive the hit. It's as simple as that."</p><p>Petir did have a fair point.</p><p>Just then, the cafeteria doors opened and in walked the other two elementals, Tanah and Api.</p><p>The earth elemental's gaze wandered until it caught sight of Petir and Fang, dragging Api with him to the table.</p><p>"So this is where you've been," Tanah said. "Api's too hyperactive and I'm getting tired. We should fuse back. You've had your fun."</p><p>Petir then shot a menacing glare to Api, who cowered behind Tanah.</p><p>"You gave Tanah a hard time? Well, you'll spar with me the next time we're summoned."</p><p>Flames shot out Api's head as he lashed back, "Oh yeah? Well I'll show you that I'm the best of the best!"</p><p>Tanah sighed, pulling on Api's arm to prevent him from jumping on Petir, the two elementals bickering about strength and endurance.</p><p>Fang facepalmed, but couldn't help a little smile at Petir's explanations.</p><p>Brothers were so weird, that much was established.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!! Constructive criticism is very much welcome ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>